Seiryu the Mant
Seiryu the Mant is a character in Total Drama Sujira and the primary antagonist during the Akuma Forces Arc. With Zetsu-Majin, she stringed together a group of S-class devils known as the Akuma Forces, established for the sole purpose of doing what past enemies could not: take down all of the world's Devil Hunters, especially Ryo, and destroy its very existence. As Zetsu-Majin's "superior", she sometimes lets him do most of the small work, since she is far more interested in handling all the priorities herself. Eventually, Seiryu backstabs Zetsu-Majin and kills him in the process. In Eva Code, Seiryu decided to atone for a majority of her sins by teaming up with Gendo, formerly of the Sujira Assault Squadron. She has also transformed herself into an honorary Devil God. Appearance Personality Seiryu seems to have Alternate Personality Disorder (APD), in which two different minds get in control during certain instances. Usually when with Zetsu-Majin or MAR, she acts light-hearted and bubbly, often speaking in riddles or making any other unnecessary comments, especially if the situation itself is dire. If she is all by herself or leading the Akuma Forces organization, Seiryu goes from her happy disposition to a more devious and violently crazed attitude. She is not one to spare others, particularly humankind, wanting to deliberately kill them instead of letting them beg for mercy. Her manipulativeness apparently knows no real bounds, as she was easily able to tag along with Zetsu-Majin until she revealed that he was but a nuisance only slowing her down. Seiryu, on top of being a great liar and a force to be reckoned with, is also somewhat narcissistic, admiring her beauty and often putting it on a much different scale when compared to Hydraken's, which she deems "worthless". Ever since Gendo defeated her, in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Seiryu has more or less reverted back to her good-natured self as the default personality, while her more negative side became sardonic and less restrained in the violence department. History Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Yoko Hikasa English *Stephanie Sheh Trivial Facts Quotes *(About Zetsu-Majin) "Heh-heh... Oblivious doctor. He just can't seem to take a hint, now, can he? Even someone with THAT amount of knowledge shouldn't fall for my lies! At all! Oh, well... Since I'm at the forefront, everything should be to my liking. That also means that I would like the Akuma Forces to eradicate that horrid Sujira Assault Squadron... and if they can't accomplish that, then I suppose I'll have to send this world straight into oblivion, myself!" *(To Gendo Nara) "Gendo of the Nara clan, so nice of you to come! I've heard of so many wondrous things about you and the SAS. Quite the prolific man, if I do say so myself! But sadly, I, Seiryu the Mant, am yearning for your death. If you want to keep the world in order, just kill me and be a man about the whole thing. Do nothing and then devils will continue to lay waste upon it, eventually destroying it! With that said, let's begin... with our lives at stake." Category:Female characters Category:116,000-year-olds Category:Akuma Forces Category:Supporting lead Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Devil Gods